To get to work each morning, Michael takes a train 6 kilometers and a horse 2.55 kilometers. How many kilometers is Michael's journey in total?
To find the total distance Michael travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on horse = total distance. ${6}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ Michael travels 8.55 kilometers in total.